Power Rangers: Warriors of Remnant
by Saint Danielle
Summary: When Ruby moved to the town of Vale, all she wanted was a normal quiet life. But when the ancient darkness threatens the people she loves, the young Rose has no other choice but take up the sword and fight for the sake of all that she has to protect.


**10$ commission for the RWBY Power Rangers AU story. Hope you all will enjoy it as much as I did writing the first chapter.**

* * *

What would you do if you could live forever? Some people would seek wealth and fame. Some would search for the answers and experiences unavailable to the mortals. In the end, the answer to this question came down to what immortality meant to you.

The wall of fire scorched the grass and dirt as it approached him. Planting his trusty Staff into the ground, Ozpin took a deep breath and whispered the incantation. The air shook with the force invisible to the eyes of a normal person. As the magic gathered around his body, Ozpin will the flames to obey him instead of their caster. The intense red and orange tongue fueled with hatred calmed and turned emerald.

"Reverbero!" The flames obeyed and raced after their original master. What could have once terrified his opponent into submission was quickly dispelled with a single wave of hand. The silence fell across the field, Ozpin tiredly looking at his former disciple. The same eyes that once were full of the desire to protect now pierced him with nothing but contempt. "Cinder... Please, you have to stop this. Don't make me fight you."

His words fell on deaf ears. Just as they had many times before. The young woman scoffed and drew the pair of her Sun Scimitars forth. The runes adorning her blades flared with life as Cinder took the fighting stance, "We both know that you can't," her voice dripped with arrogance. Sadly, that arrogance was well-deserved. "If you had the will to stop me, you would have done it years ago."

Her eyes burnt red, the sclera blackened by the obvious Grimm power.

"Not that you could do it now even if you tried," she swung her blades, spreading the thin black smoke through the air. Pools of black and foul liquid formed around them. With growls and roars, the Grimm rose. Much smaller than the ones their true Master could summon. But no less dangerous from that. "Not with Salem's power running through my veins."

It was clear that words would have no effect on the former protector. He took the fighting stance and made his intention clear: he would fight. With the same arrogant smile, Cinder motioned for the Grimm to attack. Hungry for the flesh and the magic running through him, the beasts mindlessly charged towards him.

The elderly sorcerer jumped and almost instinctively beheaded one of the Beowulves with his Staff's sharpened gemstone. Twirling the weapon, he cut through the continuing swarm of monsters. Some were slashed. Some were run through and used to crush the others. He didn't plan to take them out all day, however. These Grimm, as big as they were in numbers, had little purpose to Cinder other than tire him out.

So once the space around him was cleared, Ozpin planted his Staff into the ground once more. With the Light magic coursing through his veins and into the wood of the weapon and from then into the ground itself, Ozpin roared out a thunderful, "Bellator Luminis!"

The gem at the end of his staff flared with soft yet powerful light. The weaker Grimm screeched as their bodies were reduced to dust. The ones that survived growled lowly and some even stepped away, recognizing the power that has sent so many of their kind into the abyss. Even Cinder dropped her facade and watched him with all the attention.

_"Guard the Light,"_ he whispered, feeling the green light envelop him like a mist before turning solid. The power that had helped him protect the humanity for centuries burnt alive in his heart and veins. _"Dispel the Shadows."_

His old robes were gone from the view, hidden underneath the emerald armor. Countless marks adorned the enchanted steel, telling whoever looked at him of the battles he had suffered and survived through. He stood tall and strong, now fueled by the power bestowed onto him by the Gods, the gem at the center of his chest plate burning with the same light it always did.

_"The Emerald Remnant Ranger."_

His voice boomed and cowed the Grimm into suspense. They might have been the beasts of nightmares. But even they feared the light he emanated. They wouldn't attack. Not alone, at least. And not until some made the first move.

"Hiyaa!"

The wood of his Staff clashed with the steel of Cinder's Skimitars. Sparks flew as neither of them intended to give way to another. He saw the runes on her blades flare yellow. With a quick jump back, he shielded his eyes just as she used the blinding flash. Though the few seconds it took him to remove his own arm was enough for her to get close to him. Enough to deliver the first strike.

The armor protected him from the burning edge but the sheer force that the hit had forced him back good couple of meters. He was still holding himself back. Too afraid to deal any actual damage to her. Too hesitant to use force on the person he had failed years ago.

_"This is no time for regrets,"_ he chastised himself, blocking her blade with his arm guard before pushing her back. The time for regrets had long since passed. _"I have to stop her."_

Whatever reason Cinder came to this town, it couldn't be anything good. With her being here by herself instead of employing some outside help, there was little doubt in Ozpin's mind that this place had some special importance to her. And whatever this purpose was, she had to be stopped now.

He slammed the blunt part of his staff into her stomach before dlivering a series of fast and coordinated blows to her upper body. Shoulders, elbows, ribs and stomach. Cinder grunted as was she was forced onto the defense but she was taking much more hits than Ozpin expected. Whatever Salem had done to her body, it had made her much stronger.

But even that strength had limits.

His staff glowed with the divine white hue. Her blades oozed with black miasma. Two weapons clashed. With the extra push, Ozpin has shattered her blades and forced her down onto the ground. His heart breaking in grief and regret, Ozpin raised his staff, the gemstone blade burning with magic. The sheer power summoned by the weapon was enough to turn the remaining monsters into nothing.

The blade raced towards her heart.

Cinder scowled in defiance.

Ozpin silently begged for forgiveness.

Suddenly, the pain ripped through Ozpin's body. His vision blurred, his staff hitting the ground. The Ranger armor faded away, leaving him defenseless. Ozpin cursed his aging body for failing him now. The only saving grace was that, thanks to her now having Grimm inside of her, she was just as weakened by the Light as the actual Grimm. However, she still had enough strength left to escape.

With the portal now open for her, Cinder gave him one last look. The look that spoke of all the ties between them being severed and whatever respect she once had for him gone. The mssage was clear: next time, she would finish him.

The rift in space was now closed, the forest in which they fought once again silent and peaceful. In this quiet, Ozpin took a look around himself. The scorch marks. The fading ashes of Grimm slain. The slight heaviness in the air from the use of magic.

The Grimm. Cinder Fall. Salem. The Rangers. The Gods.

For some, immortality meant the chance to be free. Free from consequences and loss. Free from fear of death and failure.

For Ozpin, one who was blessed with such 'gift', immortality meant only two things.

Countless mistakes.

And one chance to atone for them.

But his body was not as strong as it used to be. He couldn't keep up the Ranger form for longer than a few minutes. Much less summon his Zords in battle. If Cinder were to open the way for Salem to transport her monsters here, then there would be no way for him to fight them himself. The world would be lost to the darkness. Countless lives would be lost.

Unless he gathered the new team of Rangers.

But could he involve more people in this war than he had already? The magical potential could only be harnessed in young individuals, so could he really recruit children in the battle against monsters? Could he even trust them after what had happened with Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder? One warrior lost to the nightmares of war. Another succumbed to the darkness he should've protected her from.

The gemstone on his Staff flared Silver...

Ozpin stared at the weapon in his hands for good five minutes before collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

It appeared that the choice had been made for him.

AURA

If you would look up the world "Exciting" in the dictionary and then searched for its antonym, you would definitely find the picture of Vale, your everyday middle-of-nowhere city where nothing ever happened. People were born here. They grew up here. And eventually, they would start a family here and remain in this place for the rest of their life.

It wasn't a bad place. There were plenty of places to have fun. And people here were generally nice to each other. It was the kind of town where you came to relax and forget about how loud and bright the cities like New York could be. But all it felt stagnant and trapping.

Jaune had no intention of staying here forever. He planned to leave the place and see the world for himself. Find his own calling and make his own life. He understood that it would be hard, but he would rather struggle and find what he wanted than settle down for what he had here. But in order to do so, he needed to first get into college. And his family's budget as tight as it was already, his only hope was getting a scholarship.

And to get that scholarship, he had to make sure he excelled in everything.

He managed to keep up a solid 4.0 GPA and he was doing lots of extracurricular work. Volunteer and participation in several school clubs was not bad but he had to make sure. Which is how he ended up in the current situation, showing their school to the new student.

"And here is our cafeteria," Jaune said as he led Ruby into the mess hall. Just as the lunch period was at its loudest and messiest. "Nice lunch ladies. Lots of chances to socialize. Food is okayish but nothing extra salt and ketchup won't fix."

His joke fell flat even though the girl gave a small polite jiggle. Well, at least she didn't hate him yet.

"Now that the tour is over, how about we grab a bite? And you can tell me about yourself a bit," he offered, not quite sure if the girl would accept or not. From what he gathered, Ruby, while friendly, wasn't exactly the kind to openly discuss personal stuff with just anyone. "If you want, that's it."

After a few minutes, Ruby nodded and, having taken some food and drinks, they both sat at Jaune's own personal table. Or, as it was more known by the other people, the Outcast Table.

"So what brings you here, Ruby?" Jaune asked as he took a bite of his sadnwich. "I heard you moved here from Los Angeles."

"Not sure," Ruby said quietly picking at her peas. "I just felt like I had to be here. I have dad and sis living here, so I am living with them right now."

So her parents were divorced. Well, that was another thing to remember. Wouldn't want to step on such mine and cause trouble. Swallowing his food, Jaune tried to change the subject. "Really? So does your sister go to this school?"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, she does. Her name is Yang."

Jaune choked at that one. "Wait a second, Yang is your sister? Yang Xiao Long?"

The girl nodded happily, thought somewhat confused by his reaction.

"What? Do you have some history together?" Ruby teased lightly. When he didn't respond, she gasped, "Oh my God, you do! Were you two a couple? Yang never told me-"

"N-No, not a couple!" Jaune shushed her quickly, tood afraid someone might overhear and misunderstand the new student. As if someone like Yang would date him. She was the social butterfly, the queen of the school and the unofficial authority on all things cool and important to students. And he was, well, Jaune. "Though we did have some history."

If you could call throwing up all over her shoes and running off history, that is. It was only his luck that Yang neither recognized nor looked for him after that time in amusement park. If she had, his social life - or whatever he had in its place - would be over.

"I am surprised though," Jaune chuckled as he tried to take control of the conversation back. "Never would think you and Yang are related. I mean, you look so different."

He quickly bit his tongue, catching himself on how it sounded. If Ruby was offended by comparison to her more... developed sister, she didn't give any sign. Instead, the girl only laughed at the comment, "Yeah, we have different moms. I think that could be the reason."

Was that why her parents divorced? No, he stopped himself, that was her family's business. Not his. Having suppressed those thoughts, Jaune had smoothly steered the conversation to simpler topics. Her favorite music. Hobbies. Career plans and the like. It was a good if a little awkward conversation but one that left nothing bad between the two once it came to end.

"Well, if you need anything else, make sure to call me," Jaune smiled as he left her his number. "Now I hope you are full of energy aftyer eating. Trust me, you will need it for the next class."

"Wait, isn't the next class Biology by Professor Port?"

Jaune nodded grimly. Poor girl. She had no idea.

"Trust me, what you are about to face is something you will need as much energy as possible."

AURA

The class soon came to an end. Drowsy and tired, the students walked out of the room like zombies. As Ruby followed after Jaune, her eyes wide and strained, she quickly grabbed the guy and shoved him against the lockers.

"... Yes, Ruby?"

"Just what the hell was that?" she hissed, brain still hurting from trying to comprehend what she had just listened to for an hour. How could someone speak so loud and energetic yet spew the absolutely most boring lecture she ever had heard? What did his trip to Paris have anything to do with reproduction of worms? And why would he give them quiz on this lecture next week when there was nothing worth writing down? Those were the question she wished to ask. But all she could amange was angry and confused, "Ho- Wh- Why?"

Jaune nodded and then had nerve to chuckle at her. "Well, guess you are tougher than most of us. You actually managed to make it through his lecture without falling asleep. Congrats, you are the first one to do so."

She didn't need congrats. She wanted explanation, "Seriously, why does he do this? Is he trying to be boring on purpose? Does he wait till every one of us is asleep to start giving actual lesson and then using it on the exam?"

"Funny you thought of that but no, he is just that kind of teacher. His exams are pretty easy to pass. You just have to read the book and take a look at his PDF files on school network. Nothing worse than that."

Ruby sighed as she realized that there relly was little she could do about it. Well, at least, it would be relatively easy to pass this class. Last thing she needed was some stress over schoolwork on the top of readjusting to the new school. Why did she even come here, in the first place? She liked her old school. She had good friends there and had nice part-time gig in her favorite cafe.

So why did she come here? She couldn't remember how and when she decided to do it. And whenever she tried to remember, it always made her eyes hurt and itch. Just what was going on with her?

"Ruby? Everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of itchiness. "I just got lost in some thoughts, that's all."

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. Whatever the reason she came here, she would deal with them later. For now, she just wanted to get used to the new school and the family she never quite saw. Easy enough, right?

Once the classes were over, Ruby decided to take a longer route home. She wasn't yet comfortable calling that place home and needed time until she could think of it as one. Luckily for her, not ten minutes away from school, she saw Jaune again. This time, he was friends and she briefly considered leaving him alone. Didn't need to look like a clingy weirdo on her first day, right.

That is until she heard a slap and saw Jaune being pushed onto the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She moved before she could think, standing between Jaune and whom she thought were his friends just a second ago. Tall and muscular, the four boys before her didn't look friendly at all. "Jaune, you okay?"

"Yeah-, I am alright," obvious lie. He hissed in worry, "Seriously, Ruby, don't get involved in this."

The guy in the front, the leader obviously, stepped forward with a mocking grin, "Is that your girlfriend, Arc? And here I thought you were a fag. Guess even freaks like you has someone out there."

"Shut up, Cardin," Jaune sneered but a quick kick to his stomach shut him up instead. "Agh..."

"Stop it!" Ruby pushed Cardin back. Or rather, tried to before he roughly shoved her on the ground. "Why are you doing this? Jaune did nothing to you!"

"He blew the curve, you midget," Cardin growled. "Now thanks to this reject, I might end up off the team. What is all that brain good for if he can't do as he says, huh?"

Jaune glared at Cardin, "Well, not everyone can afford bad test scores like you do."

"So that's it?" Cardin glared back, though with obvious smugness to it. "You are jealous my family can afford college? If your parents didn't want to struggle with money, then maybe they shouldn't have had that many kids. Then again, maybe your mom is just a freak with a thing for giving birth to cripples like your sister? Hey, maybe I should your mom? I am sure she wouldn't mind getting knocked up ag-"

The place fellt silent as Jaune's fist collided with Cardin's nose. The sound of falling body resonated through the pregnant silence as Cardin's body hit the ground. Small blood dripped down from his nose and the bigger guy seemed unable to believe he was hit by Jaune. For the longest minute imaginable, so did Jaune. Once the realization him both of them, they shouted.

"Get him!"

"Run!"

Ruby followed after Jaune, not sure if the group was after her as well. But she didn't care. Jaune was a friend and she wasn't about to leave him to the bullies. As they ran past other passsersby, almost crashing into the few in the process, the weird heavy feeling formed in her stomach. Something was wrong.

"I swear to God, Arc, when I get my hands on you, I will break your goddamn arms!"

Rage. Hatred. Anger.

"Shit, Ruby, hurry up!"

Fear. Anxiety. Regret.

Ruby cried out as one of Cardin's friends grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie. Jaune stopped dead in the tracks, "Ruby! Let her go-!"

Cardin delivered a heavy hit to Jaune's face, the sickening crunch making it all that much harder to see. Lying on the ground, Jaune was defenseless as Cardin proceeded to rain down blows on a smaller guy. And with each blow, he kept throwing more and more insults at both Jaune and his family. He called them freaks. He called them rejects and useless cripples.

Jaune begged for him to stop.

Jaune pleaded to leave him and her alone.

Then his voice turned hateful and raging. Until he finally yelled, _**"Stop!"**_

That... didn't sound like Jaune at all. The momentary surprise that Cardin experienced himself turned a grave mistake as he was thrown away by sheer brute force. As Jaune stood up, Ruby gasped in shock at the sight before her. Skin as pale as snow, eyes as red as blood and hair as black as ash, this... wasn't Jaune. Just what was going on? And why were her eyes hurting so much at seeing him?

_"Hate... you..."_ the blonde boy growled out lowly, the yellow saliva dripping down from his mouth and splashing onto the sidewalk. It burnt and ate away the concrete it landed on. **_"Car... din...!"_**

With the speed and agility not belonging to humans, Jaune leapt and crashed into Cardin. Mirroring the way the boy was beating him up earlier, Jaune proceeded to try and beat Cardin's face in. The jock's friends run away and it seemed nobody would stop Jaune. A small stone was thrown at Jaune's head, eliciting a small grunt of pain and murderous glare from the boy.

That glare was aimed at her.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air like a dog. Licking his lips and burning away the flesh, the blonde prowled towards her like an actual animal. Ruby was frozen in fear and only managed to put her hands up in defense when Jaune attacked. His hot breath scorched her flesh as he opened his mouth to ungodly width, showing off suddenly much sharper blade-like teeth.

She didn't want to die. She had to fight him. But how could she fight... whatever this thing Jaune was now? She had no weapon or even a way to use one if she had. She was pressed against the ground and seconds away from having her neck gnawed at. She would die... And she would leave everything and everyone behind.

School she never quite got to attend for more than a day. Dad and sis she never quite met and grew close to. Friends she could have and spend time with. Those were just few of the countless possibilities she would lose once she died. But among them, the one thought that terrified her the most was leaving mom. Mom, who had raised her with all the love and care in the world...

And Ruby would leave her behind because she had to come here and die!

No...

No.

NO!

"I won't let this happen!" Ruby cried out, in despair and newfound will to survive. She threw her hands forth, gripping Jaune's widened jaws and pushed them apart with all her strength. The sharp edged teeth cut and tore her skin and flesh but she pushed on. She could live with a few scars. She would live with them once she survived this.

With a growl, Jaune jumped back and prepared to attack again. Ruby could only prepare to do her worst in fighting him off.

Jaune jumped.

Ruby steeled herself.

His mouth opened, with all its intimidating glory.

Ruby didn't run. She had to face him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel something build up inside of her. Something warm... Something that made her feel safe even in the face of incoming threat. She could feel that warmth spread through her whole body, desperately looking for the way out. As that warmth reached her eyes...

She opened them.

And in the burst of silver light, all that pain, all the fear and anguish disappeared. She heard Jaune scream in agony but, for some reason unknown to her, she knew he would be alright. The animalistic growling and screching soon grew quieter and less deranged. Soon, the light disappeared and Jaune - now looking as human as he did when they first met - lied on the ground unsconsious.

"Very impressive, Miss Rose." Ruby looked towards the source of the voice. Its owner, the elderly man dressed in green and silver robes, appeared unfazed by what he just witnessed. More than that, he sounded like he knew what just happened. "You have a very distinct talent. Even if it might need some refining."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, too tired to play any games. With her life no longer in danger and adrenalin slowly leaving her system, Ruby had no strength or desire for some weird mind and word games. "What just happened to Jaune and what was that silver light that came from my eyes? And again, who are you?"

The elder man nodded, "All questions will be answered if you come along with me, Miss Rose." With a single hit of his staff against the ground, the emerald and silver portal opened up behind him. Then, with a small wave of his hands, he sent some dust towards unconscious Cardin and Jaune. "Now you may not worry about your friends. That dust will heal their wounds and erase whatever memories of the incident they would have. Now then, shall we?"

A small voice in the back of her head told Ruby to leave. She didn't know this man. She couldn't trust him just because he seemed to know what was happening. For all she knew, he could be the one behind it all. But the louder voice - one she never heard before - told her, _"Trust him."_

Could she really let this opportunity pass her? Sure, she managed to fight off Jaune but how could she know the same wouldn't happen again. Hell, she didn't know what exactly happened here. Why did Jaune turn into the monster out of nowhere? Did someone cause this? If so, how were they able to do it? In the end, Ruby had other choice but to step forward through the portal.

And pray that whatever was on the other side, she wouldn't regret this choice.

AURA

The two minions of Light stepped through the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. Soon, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester would wake up and go on their own ways. Confused and disoriented at first, their minds would soon create new memories to avoid detection. A shame, Cinder thought, she could see so much potential in the two. One had the potential to cause harm and spread hate. While the second could use those in his own selfish destructive ways.

They did help her, however.

That little display of Corruption proved her theory correct. Vale was the key. When Ozpin and other servants of Light defeated Salem, the Gods have locked Salem away somewhere. Somewhere where the magic was so weak and little in presence that there would be no possible way for anyone to use it to release Salem. But it bseemed that after years of being locked away, her Mistress' powers were leaking into this world.

Casting a spell powerful enough to break the locks and cages created by Gods was the feat impossible for even the likes of her. But she could wear them down. By creating more and more small leaks across this town, she could help Salem spread her influence into the material world. And as more and more people succumbed to despair and Corruption, Salem would grow stronger as well. And then...

She would be back here. To reward Cinder as she deserved.

But the Rangers would make it difficult. She knew well enough herself how powerful Rangers could become once they awakened their powers and received proper training. That Silver-Eyed girl would be trouble enough now that Ozpin had her. Amd she had little doubt that the others would only would make her plans more difficult. If she wanted to free Salem from her cage, then she needed to eliminate the threat of Rangers before they could even become one.

But that was easier said than done. The powers - the magical potential - awakened only in death-or-life situations. When the person's mind and soul are open the possiblity of anything that guarantees their survival. She could orchestrate a massive Grimm attack but that would draw unnecessary attentuon from the old fool and drain her too much to properly fight him.

But if she couldn't fight the exact people chosen by the Gods...

Then she could definitely target those with the slightest affinity for magic.

Yes... That would be diffiult and take a lot of time and effort. But it was far more practical. She could mask her presence, get close to those who had potential for magic still unawakened and kill them without even using magic.

With a small dagger, she made a small cut across her palm. Black and red, her blood oozed and dripped into the pool of purple potion. She could feel her essence mix together with the magical properties of the liquid inside the small bowl. She commanded the magic that was still alive in her blood spread and take control. The pruple potion rose into the air and started to move.

Changing shapes and forms and colors, the liquid soon turned into the mirror. Her refllection soon broke apart into eight separate sections. The Rebel. The Orphan. The Monk. The Prince. The Pauper. The Lioness. The Bandit. The Victim.

Eight faces. Eight names. Four potential Rangers.

In the end, it didn't matter which of those eight were destined to be Rangers.

She would make sure to eliminate all of them.

* * *

**And there you have it. A bit of a flip on the usual scenario where all five Rangers are introduced but you have to wait for the Red one to join the fray the last. Now that Ruby is the first Ranger, who will be the other four? Can you guess who those people are? Be sure to leave your guess in reviews. And if you have ideas on the story, be sure to share them. **


End file.
